This invention relates to communication apparatus requiring an antenna with a specific orientation and more particularly to hand-held communication devices with vertically oriented antennas.
At the present time, hand-held communication devices, such as remote telephones, cellular telephones, two-way radios, etc. are very popular. Further, hand-held communication devices are generally very small so that they can be conveniently carried and operated. Very small hand-held devices dictate the use of low power. To maximize the transmission of a signal from a transmitter to a remote receiver in low power conditions, it is often expedient to provide an omnidirectional antenna pattern. In such conditions the signal is maximized by orienting the antenna vertical relative to the earth.
Further, it is generally desirable for the antenna to extend above the user""s head. In these situations, the receiver generally must have a swivel antenna that can be oriented vertically as the user places the receiver in a normal position adjacent his ear. Also, the antenna is generally of the extendable type so that the user must first extend the antenna to its full length and then swivel it into the correct position. Many of the present satellite phones are considered too large as a practical traveling package. This is in part due to the form factor created by a large back-mounted antenna and a long phone housing body.
Accordingly it is highly desirable to provide vertically oriented antennas in hand-held communication devices having small practical traveling bodies.